This invention relates to a sheet handling device for bundling and dispensing sheets such as paper bank notes or the like.
Bank notes withdrawn from circulation are divided into groups of different par values and tied into bundles of 100 notes with a paper belt, to be kept in the bank. Various types of treatment equipment are used for counting, piling, and bundling the bank notes. However, they have such disadvantages as jamming along the paper path due to the high speed (1,200 sheets/min.) of travel, operation errors such as miscounting and so on, and the relatively high price of the equipment.